Jibbsfest: Secret Santa
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: A Jibbs festive offering.
1. Welcome

**Happy Christmas! **I apologise this is a little late; the joys of being unwell over the festive period.

There should be a new Jibbsfest starting up soon - if anyone is interested in participating in a future round, feel free to introduce yourself on the forum (Forums – TV – NCIS – Jenny&Gibbs – Jibbsfest) or PM me (MissJayne).

Happy New Year!


	2. An NCIS Christmas Party fr fashiongirl97

**Title: **An NCIS Christmas Party

**Author: **Left My Heart In Paris

**For: **Fashiongirl97

**Rating: **T

_Prompts:  
__Something Funny  
__Jen and Gibbs acting like love sick teenagers  
__Old team reuniting (Pre Paris team)_

_Hey Abby, so here it is, I hope you like it I'm not sure how funny it's going to be __ Merry Christmas and happy Secret Santa._

**An NCIS Christmas Party**

Jenny Shepard was checking herself out in the floor length mirror having changed her outfit for the fifth time. "What do you think?" she asked turning to the silver haired man who was lying on her bed possibly having passed out from boredom.

He rolled over onto his side and looked the redhead up and down, she was now wearing a green knee length dress with red stilettoes and a matching red earrings and necklace set and her hair was swept up in a high pony tail as it had been earlier. "Festive enough?" she asked.

Once he finally managed to get his jaw off of the floor Gibbs answered. "You look beautiful," he smiled as she came and walked over to him. "It's just the NCIS Christmas party, no one's gunna care what you wear, they'll be drunk before they know it".

"I know," Jenny sighed. "It's just my first NCIS Christmas party as a director and I want to make a good impression, not seem like a scrooge." She smiled at him before turning back the mirror. "You really think I look ok?" she asked.

"Yes I do," Gibbs grumbled. "And you know what I think, you could look very nice right over here," he gave her a sexy grin as he tapped the bed.

"No," Jenny shook her head. "You're not getting out of this," she stated with her hands on her hips as she sashayed over to him.

Gibbs just grinned at his girlfriend as she reached the edge of the bed; he reached out and tugged her wrist gentle making her come closer to him. He then slowly sat up and wound his free hand into her lock red locks before pulling her down and kissing her.

When Gibbs tried to deepen the kiss Jenny pulled away. "No," Jenny shook her head.

"Tell me you wouldn't rather spend the evening just the two of us?" Gibbs stated.

"I would," Jenny commented placing both her hands on his chest. "If we don't go I'm pretty sure Abby will kill us leaving no forensic evidence," she stated before moving away from him and then turning to walk out of the room.

Gibbs groaned before getting off of the bed and following her; sometimes he wished Abby and Jenny didn't have him wrapped around their little fingers.

Half an hour later Gibbs and Jenny stepped into the elevator at the NCIS headquarters. "We still have time to leave, pick another floor they'll never know," Gibbs whispered in Jenny's ear as he came up behind her in the dark metal box.

Jenny bit back a laugh; when Gibbs wanted something he wasn't half persistent. "We'll stay for a couple of hours," she assured as she pulled the switch stopping them before turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And if you're a good boy, you'll be rewarded," she promised before pecking him on the lips. "Until then suck it up," she smiled before moving away from him once more and flipping the switch putting them back in action.

The minute the metal doors slipped open, Christmas music filled Jenny and Gibbs's ears. Both had hardly stepped out when they were attacked by a blur of green and red. "You guys came!" Abby Sciuto squealed.

"Can't breathe Abs," Jenny tried to breathe as the Goth hugged her.

"Sorry, it's just Christmas makes me even more excited," she smiled before going to hug Gibbs, not as tight as she did to Jenny. "The guys are already here so have a drink, get into the Christmas spirit," she giggled.

"Abs, come choose the next song." Tim McGee came round the corner wearing an elf costume, complete with the pointy hat and bells on his shoes.

"Coming Timmy," Abby turned around and skipped towards him causing the bells in her pigtails to chime.

Now this time both Jenny and Gibbs had to hold back laughter; it gave Tim's name of Elf Lord a whole new meaning. Jenny then spotted Tony, Ziva and Ducky talking near the drinks.

"Shalom Jen," Ziva walked over to her old partner and kissed her cheek.

"Shalom Ziva, happy Hanukah," Jenny greeted.

"Hey boss, director," Tony smiled with a nod.

Gibbs just grunted in return and Jenny gave the younger agent a nod.

"Hello Ducky, how's your mother?" Jenny asked hugging the ME.

"She's well, Jennifer," he smiled. "May I say you look wonderful my dear" he looked her up and down.

"Thanks, just something I threw together," Jenny smiled. Gibbs smirked at this, causing the redhead to turn around and glare at him, and then he remembered he had to be good.

She then turned back to the ME and gave him a smile. "Would you like a drink my dear?" he asked with a comforting cheery smile. Jenny nodded before taking the good doctors arm and letting him lead her away.

Gibbs watched as Jenny walked away, adding an extra sway to her hips and it was just for him. "You ok boss?" Tony asked noticing where the older man's eyes were lingering.

The only response he got in return was a slap to the back of the head. "Sorry," he cringed.

"I'm so glad I don't get head slapped anymore," a familiar voice chuckled through the Christmas music of the bullpen.

Gibbs and his team turned to find not only William Decker but also Stan Burley. Gibbs gave his old team a smile; sometimes he wished he could go back to the days when Jenny, Stan and Will were his team – he could look across the bullpen and steal secret glances at the pretty redhead, he could watch as they teased Jenny only to have her give as good as she got showing him the fiery nature she had that went with the hair.

"Make any more comments like that and I might have to remind you what a headslap feels like," Gibbs threatened with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"No thanks," Stan gave him a fake smile before walking over to his old desk and picking up Tony's mighty mouse stapler. "Keeping my desk warm DiNozzo?" he nodded to the Italian.

Tony opened his mouth but Jenny butted in. "Your handwriting is a damn lot better than his."

Stan and Will turned and eyed Jenny up and down; Decker leant against Stan keeping his eyes on Jenny. "Looks like Probie is all grown up," he pretended to sigh.

"Yeah, now I have the power to fire the both of you" Jenny grinned at them evilly. There was a small awkward silence before the three of them burst out laughing and Jenny walked over to them both and hugged them individually and kissed them on the cheek. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Abs called and asked us to come," Stan stated just as the bubbly Goth came over and squeezed him tight. They had only worked together for two years but they had come close. Abby had joined a little after Jenny hadn't returned from Paris with Gibbs, a topic they were all trying not to mention.

"It's nice to meet you Abby," Decker greeted the Goth. "Stan wouldn't shut up about you on the drive here," he smiled before he was attacked in a tight hug.

"It's great to see you too," she smiled. "And thanks for coming, I thought it would be fun for two team Gibbs's to come together," she smiled, giggling a little bit.

An hour later Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva and Stan were dancing with other NCIS employees to Christmas music which was probably the result of the spiked Christmas punch.

Meanwhile Ducky, Decker, Jenny and Gibbs were having a conversation. Jenny was sitting on the edge of Gibbs's desk while the man himself leant against it with his hand on the back of her neck playing with the stray bits of her hair that fell out of her pony tail.

"So Sasha said she would move in with me," Will smiled as he spoke of his girlfriend.

"That's great Will," Jenny smiled, happy that people she cared about were happy, just like she was, Tony and Ziva, Abby and Tim, Will and Sasha.

"What about you two?" Decker grinned at his old team mates, a pair that he knew were in love but he also knew them both well enough to know they were too stubborn to accept it, but he had a feeling it was different now, if where Gibbs's hand was, was any indication.

"What about us?" Gibbs asked moving his hand from the back of Jenny's neck and moved a little way from her; Jenny bit back a grin.

"Yeah, what about us?" Jenny asked cocking her head to one side, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I know you two have the hots for each other, you always have." Will shrugged his shoulders. "There were many times when I noticed boss looking at you," he motioned to Jenny. "Or whenever Jenny would fall asleep at her desk and talk during it and say your name." Decker them motioned to Gibbs.

At his last comment Jenny couldn't help but blush, which Gibbs noticed and couldn't help but think how cute she was.

All of a sudden Abby came over holding something behind her back. "What yah got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

The Goth grinned before pulling a green plant from behind her back. "Mistletoe!" she squealed, before holding it over Gibbs and Jenny's heads. "You know the tradition."

Both Gibbs and Jenny rolled their eyes. "Yeah, kiss," Stan yelled across the bullpen. Both glared at Abby then Stan before looking at each other with small smiles.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders; if it gave them both an easy life why not just out them in public and wouldn't Christmas be the best time to do it, it was the most magical time of the year.

Gibbs was surprised when Jenny pulled him to face her by his shirt before wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her fingers get tangled in his short salt and pepper locks, before bringing her lips crashing down on his, and it only took him moments to respond.

When they pulled apart as a result of feeling light headed, "Pay up!" they heard Abby yell. The couple turned to face the group to find Stand and Tony handing Abby and Will twenty dollars each.

"Is that the only reason you bought Stan here?" Jenny asked pretending to be hurt. "Just to collect money from an old bet?" she asked once more.

"No," Abby and Will said at the same time shaking their heads and looking innocently at them.

Gibbs and Jenny both smiled at each other as they held each other's hands and entwined their fingers.

"So Stan, Tony, you lost the bets, do you know what that means?" Abby grinned at them evilly. "You two have to wear the costumes!" DiNozzo's and Burley's hearts sunk in their chests; they should never have made such bets, especially about Jenny and Gibbs.

Abby then looked over to talk to Jenny and Gibbs and explain what she was talking about, but couldn't find them anywhere but then they heard Jenny giggle. Everyone turned to find Jenny and Gibbs waiting for the elevator locked in a deep passionate kiss.

"Hey, you guys are leaving already?" Will asked them making them pull apart.

"We've spent enough time here," Gibbs grumbled not able to keep his hands off of Jenny, the women he loved.

"But you guys won't…" Abby began with a pout. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders before he was pulled into the elevator by Jenny who attacked his lips once more.

An hour later, Jenny's green dress lay on the floor next to bed where the two lovers lay entwined. "Love you," Jenny mumbled against Gibbs' lips before kissing him softly.

"Love you too." Gibbs felt her smile against her lips; he really did mean it they both did.

The sound of Gibbs's phone beeping got Gibbs's attention. He pulled away before reaching down and picking up his trousers and pulling his phone out of his pocket before flipping it open.

He smiled at the picture that appeared to be a text from Abby; it was a picture of very unhappy looking Tony and Stan wearing Christmas fairy costumes.

"What are you smiling at?" Jenny asked coming up behind her lover and kissing him on the bare shoulder.

"Nothing," Gibbs threw the phone down on the ground before turning and kissing Jenny, pushing the creepy picture of Stan and Tony to the back of his mind. Now it was all about Jenny and only Jenny.


	3. Christmas Miracle for Aunt Kitty

**Title**: Christmas Miracle

**Rating**: K

**Author**: TheBreakfastGenie

**For**: Aunt Kitty

_Crime doesn't stop for Christmas._ That's what Jenny Shepard told herself as she drove from her Georgetown home to the Navy Yard on at 2300 on December 24th to handle the latest crisis. When she arrived she discovered that Jethro had given his team the holiday and come in by himself. Around midnight a severe weather alert came across the screen in MTAC. A blizzard was raging outside, they were stranded. By 2AM their part of the case was wrapped up, everything else would be handled by the agents on the ground at the site of the attack. Bold with exhaustion Jenny invited him up to her office for eggnog.

"I can't stand the stuff, Jen," he replied gruffly, trying to politely excuse himself.

"I'll add a lot of bourbon," she tempted. Jethro considered this. A drink sounded good, and he wasn't allowed to leave the building yet.

"Why not," he muttered. Getting drunk with the woman who broke his heart. Just how he wanted to spend Christmas.

"If you don't want to be around me you could just say so," Jenny said, annoyed. Damn, she looked cute when she was mad. He looked her over, realizing it had been a long time since he'd really stopped to see her. She was still just as gorgeous.

"I want to," he said, surprising himself as much as her.

After three drinks she told him she missed him. It was two years late, but better late than never.

"You used to mean to world to me," Jenny said, her voice only a little slurred, "and now I only see you in the office. What the hell happened to us?" Jethro understood what she meant. It wasn't just about Paris. When she'd first become Director they'd flirted and teased and played with each other, enjoying the company whether they admitted it or not. These days they barely spoke, and when they did it was usually a fight about some case or another.

"I'm here now, Jen," he promised. "That's gotta be worth something." He knew it was mostly on his shoulders that their friendship—because that's what it was, really—had withered. He'd always been the one to seek her out, to initiate interaction. Maybe not every time, but usually.

How could they make up for the time they'd lost? It would take a Christmas miracle.

"Remember before Paris? Before Marseille? I didn't always like you then, but I could always call you a friend."

"Do you want to be friends, Jen?" he asked frankly.

"I want to be more than friends," she answered softly, but not timidly. She wasn't making a request, she was only stating the truth. He couldn't fault her for that.

"Me too. Maybe tomorrow," he said. "But just in case we mess things up again, let's be friends for tonight, so we always have that to fall back on."

By then it was nearly four, and both of them were beginning to feel the need to sleep. They moved onto Jenny's couch, collapsing in each other's arms. There was nothing sexual about this embrace. Both slept more soundly than they had in years.

The next morning the snow had stopped, but outside the window the Navy Yard was buried in white. Jenny blinked her eyes open in the sunlight, fighting off the familiar early-morning headache that came from not having slept long enough the night before. Beside her, Jethro also awoke. He glanced at her and smirked.

"It's tomorrow," he said by way of greeting. Jenny turned coy.

"Actually, Jethro, you only said that," she squinted at her cellphone, "five hours ago. Technically it's still today." Jethro paused, unable to think of a retort. Finally he kissed her. It took her by surprise, but she smiled into it and kissed him back. Jethro pulled away.

"Unless, Jen, you'd rather wait?"

She answered by resuming the kiss.


	4. Closer This Christmas f MyOwnWorstCritic

**Title**: Closer this Christmas

**Author**: Jajibuba

**For**: MyOwnWorstCritic

**Rating**: K+

_Merry Christmas MyOwnWorstCritic, this one's for you :)_

_PROMPTS: - they must be in an established relationship (not necessarily AU)_

_A/N: I live in a place where Christmas is in the summer time so I hope I have captured the experience of a white and cold Christmas even though I myself have never experienced it._

* * *

An alarm sounded, piercing through the bliss of an enamoured couple who were cuddled up asleep in bed.

Jenny flailed her arm around aimlessly trying to stop the intrusive noise. Jethro just grunted and started to stir and in less than half a minute he had turned off the blaring siren and disappeared off into the bathroom. Jenny groaned knowing that before long it would be her turn to get out from under the covers.

This had never been a problem until she and Jethro had rekindled their relationship just over a month ago. With winter's arrival in the city, her old Georgetown house was beginning to be very cold early in the morning before anyone had turned on the heating, and Jethro just happened to make an excellent heater making getting out of a toasty warm bed much harder.

Jenny suddenly felt a soft kiss on her neck and she grumbled knowing that it meant it was time for her to get up. All of a sudden she felt all the covers being ripped off the bed and the freezing air descend upon her. She squealed and leapt up searching for the perpetrator.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS YOU BASTARD!" Jenny yelled as she sprinted for the bathroom and a hot shower hearing an amused chuckle as she slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

Gibbs looked up from his coffee to see a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes glaring furiously at him. He pushed over the other steaming cup towards Jenny pretending not to notice her mock anger.

"You know you would have been late for work if I hadn't done that," he stated while Jenny continued to try to keep up her furious façade, failing miserably.

"Doesn't make you pulling off all the covers any better," Jenny remarked as she downed her coffee. Damn Jethro for always being so damn reasonable.

They had soon grabbed their hats, coats and gloves and walked out into the freezing morning air. They knew they had to go their separate ways in order to hide the fact they were now in a relationship. Arriving together at NCIS was a big no.

Gibbs hid behind a bush as Jenny's driver came and picked her up before he walked down her street and around the corner where his own car was parked. After letting the car warm up a bit causing the ice in his windshield to melt, Gibbs was on his way, breaking every speed limit of course on his way to work.

* * *

As usual DiNozzo was late, warranting him a head slap as he strolled into the bullpen. The whole team was hoping that no one had any murderous tendencies this Christmas Eve so that they could go and spend their two day holiday with their loved ones celebrating the season.

Gibbs also noted that there had been elves decorating the bullpen with tinsel, Christmas baubles and other such objects. A huge pine had also been brought in, put up right next to the staircase, and decorated beautifully. Gibbs had his suspicions about who was behind this, perhaps a certain bubbly Goth obsessed with any celebration. With nothing better to do he decided to go investigate.

There he found who he hoped was Abby but resembled someone who had been puked on by all things Christmas. Gone was her usual black attire in favour of a sparkly green and gold outfit topped with a Santa Claus hat and various Christmas tinsel and baubles.

"Abby…?" He questioned worryingly.

"Yes, my wonderful Silver haired fox… that looks **very **un-Christmassy this morning," she stated and turned around to rummage in cardboard box that sat on her table.

Gibbs was beginning to get worried, "Abby… what are you doing?"

"Finding you something Christmassy to wear."

"Abbs I don't -"

"Here! Found it!" Abby cried lifting up a sticker sheet.

She peeled off a sticker picturing a wreath and the words _Merry Christmas _written underneath and stuck it onto the front of Gibbs's blazer.

"There," she stated, pleased with her handy work. Gibbs sighed in disapproval but did not remove the sticker – after all she was the favourite.

"Now what did you want El Jéfé?" stated Abby returning to her computer.

"Just came down to see if you were responsible for the… uh… renovations in the bullpen. I think I got my answer though."

Abby grinned and Gibbs shook his head as he returned to the elevator.

* * *

Jenny found herself heading back up in the elevator after visiting Ducky when the elevator stopped on Abby's floor and in walked Gibbs.

"I can see Abby worked some of her Christmas magic on you," Jenny smirked as she pointed to the sticker.

"Actually I've become quite a fan," Gibbs chuckled to himself as he flicked the emergency stop switch and moved closer to Jenny.

"I believe this would be red light behaviour," Jenny stated in the most professional voice she could manage while Gibbs continued to move closer until she was pressed against the elevator wall and they were flush against each other.

Gibbs pointed at the ceiling; "Mistletoe," was all he said before he pressed his lips against Jenny's in a passionate kiss. Jenny immediately lost all sense of authority and was turned into a gooey mess.

Gibbs smiled against Jenny's lips, proud of the power his touch had over her, but he knew that they had to end it before raising any suspicions. He gently gave one last feather light kiss before pulling away. Jenny pouted in disapproval but understood his motives. They had to keep their relationship a secret for now.

Gibbs flicked up the switch and the elevator lurched to a start, its doors soon opening to reveal the bullpen.

* * *

As soon as Abby noticed the director was in the elevator with Gibbs and they were both going up, she sprinted towards the stairs hoping that Gibbs would stop the elevator for one reason or another so that she could make it into the Bullpen before them. She had placed a nice surprise in the elevator in an attempt to get mummy and daddy together.

Skidding into the bullpen like a Christmas tornado, Abby realised she had beaten the elevator and jumped for joy. She gathered Tony, Tim, and Ziva and led them to where the elevator doors would eventually open.

Abby prayed that they would both still be in there. The elevator doors opened to reveal the director and Gibbs standing as far apart as the elevator allowed. Abby watched as Jenny raised her eyebrows at the welcoming committee and Gibbs raised his at the fact that Abby was standing here when he was sure he had left her down in her lab.

Abby jumped up and joy and pointed at the sprig of mistletoe sellotaped to the elevator ceiling.

"MISTLETOE!" She cried clapping her hands.

Tony and Ziva grinned at the situation the boss and the bosses boss where caught in, and that Gibbs seemed to have a sticker stuck to his blazer. McGee just looked petrified.

"Come on Gibbs, Director, you can't break tradition; its mistletoe!" Abby stated blocking Gibbs' path as he attempted to leave the confinements of the elevator.

"Abbs…" Gibbs warned.

"Not moving," Abby insisted.

Gibbs looked around the bullpen and saw that of the few people who were actually there, not many were paying attention to the scene. They were too busy finishing off paperwork so that they could return home to their families.

He turned around to face Jenny, ignoring the warning in her eyes. He smiled at her and lent in and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

Quickly Gibbs retreated, bypassing Abby who didn't move fast enough, and returned to his desk. He looked up and saw Jenny climbing up the stairs to her office; she smiled and winked at him before replacing her director mask.

Abby still stood in front of the elevator pouting at Gibbs for ruining her plan. An ingenious plan she had thought it was but her silver haired fox had evaded her once again.

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively smoothly. Jenny and Gibbs had avoided each other all day in order to foil any other of Abby's plans and save themselves from any more compromising situations.

Gibbs sent the team home to enjoy their 2 days off. It wasn't their turn to be on call so they would have Christmas off with no interruptions unless something huge broke out.

As usual Gibbs was last in the Bullpen, not another soul was in sight. He knew though that Jenny would still be here, and alone since he saw Cynthia come down a couple of hours earlier.

He walked up the stairs to the catwalk and opened Jenny's office door gingerly since he wanted to start their first Christmas holiday together in years without an argument.

He smiled as he saw Jenny fast asleep in her chair. He spent a minute trying to figure out how to take photos on his phone before snapping a couple of pictures. Quietly he walked up to her, double checking that no one else was here he stood behind her chair and kissed her softly on the neck.

Jenny jumped up in alarm and her hand grabbed where her gun would usually be holstered to her grip but quickly realised that it wasn't there. She spun around to confront her 'attacker'.

In the pandemonium Gibbs and been pushed backwards by Jenny's chair which had violently shot backwards when she had leapt up. Falling backwards, he hit his head hard on the window sill, knocking him out cold.

Jenny gasped at the sight of Jethro lying motionless on the floor, her chair toppled on top of him. She immediately rushed to his aid, almost throwing the chair off of him in her haste to get to him. Tears began to cloud her eyes as she realised what had happened.

She calmed down a bit when she found a strong and healthy pulse in Jethro's neck but tears still continued to fall.

Jethro felt an immense pounding is his head and he could feel something wet dripping onto his face. He slowly moved his hand to brush across his face when it was grabbed by another. His eyes shot open in somewhat fear since he had no recollection of where he was or what he had done.

Sapphires met with emeralds in somewhat relief for both individuals.

Gibbs groaned but didn't panic knowing that if Jen was there he was safe. He began to sit up, leaning against the structure behind him. Jenny tried to keep him still and lying down but Jethro pushed her hand away.

"Can you get me some aspirin?" he asked trying to keep the pain from showing on his face.

"I think you need to see a doctor," Jenny stated as calmly as she could manage, "You might have a concussion. Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to hospital or the doctor. I'm fine," Gibbs insisted. "I just need some aspirin". He stood up rapidly swaying a bit and leaning heavily on Jenny's desk.

Jenny grabbed his shoulder, "That's it, we're going to see Ducky."

* * *

They spent the next hour at Ducky's house. He was more than welcoming as it was just him, his mother and her corgis spending Christmas Eve together.

"I think with a couple of aspirin, a shot of bourbon, no strenuous activity," Ducky stated while winking, "and a good night's sleep, you'll be better by tomorrow. You may still need aspirin tomorrow though as you're going to have a rather nasty lump on you head."

Jenny and Jethro thanked Ducky for his time before making their way back to Jethro's house where they would spend the night.

"Your head injury ruins some of the, uh, plans I had for tonight Jethro," laughed Jenny.

Jethro scowled and muttered, "It's your fault in the first place Jen."

Jenny just continued to laugh while Jethro sat there pouting. The rest of their Christmas Eve was vastly uneventful except for a few expeditions underneath the invisible mistletoe of course.

* * *

Jethro stirred at his usual time of 06.00am Christmas morning. Even without his alarm, which Jenny had turned off the night before, he still managed to wake up at the same time.

Jenny continued to sleep soundly next to him. She looked so peaceful and visibly needed the extra sleep. Jethro watched her silently for a couple of minutes before quietly rising, getting dressed and then going down to the basement.

There he pulled out his box of Photo Albums and home videos and proceeded to bring them up to the living room. There he sat down and remembered past Christmases he had spent with his family before they were tragically taken away from him.

* * *

Jenny stirred and reached a hand over to Jethro's side of the bed. Finding it had been empty for a long time since it was cold she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before heaving her torso up so she could look at the time.

"10.00am!" Jenny thought. "How could Jethro have let me sleep in so late? On Christmas Day even!"

Jenny got dressed and ready for the day in what seemed like a flash even though she wasn't really in any hurry to be anywhere. She did though feel better than she had in months after this long and peaceful sleep.

Peering out the window Jenny realised that the world had been draped in blanket of white. She smiled joyfully as she had always loved white Christmases.

She heard muffled voices coming from downstairs and was surprised that Jethro would have visitors without waking her up.

Climbing down the stairs and peering round the corner, she immediately saw that Jethro had no visitors. He was silently sitting watching a video of Kelly, Shannon, and himself celebrating Christmas together.

Tears began to form in Jenny's eyes as she tried to imagine the pain Jethro went through and the pain that he still goes through today – especially Christmas day of all days.

Jenny snapped out of her trance. "Morning Jen," Jethro greeted, flicking off the television and standing up to wrap Jenny in a hug.

"Sleep well?" he questioned.

"Great actually; you shouldn't have let me sleep in so late though," Jenny replied.

Jethro frowned at the remnants of tears in Jenny's eye but didn't question her. "You needed the sleep, you work yourself to hard. Anyway grab some coffee and breakfast because we're going out – well you don't have to come if you don't want to … but I would like you to."

"Of course I'll come with you Jethro, what made you think I wouldn't," Jenny smiled.

* * *

Jenny watched the houses fly past as Jethro sped towards their unknown destination on this white Christmas morning. The roads hadn't been cleared of the snow due to it being Christmas so Jethro's speed was limited.

They pulled up outside of a beautiful cemetery and Jenny got a sinking feeling in her stomach, even more so when Jethro pulled out two bunches of Christmas lilies.

They walked silently up through the rows of stone graves blanketed in white snow until Jethro came to a stop in front of two simple stone graves. Silently he lay the two bunches of flowers at their base.

"Shannon, Kelly, I'd like you to meet Jenny," he spoke quietly kneeling down.

Jenny kneeled down also. "I am sorry to have never been able to meet you," she whispered to the graves.

"Merry Christmas my angels," Jethro murmured kissing each gravestone before standing up and taking Jenny's hand to help pull her up.

Silently they walked back through the rows of blanketed graves back towards the car.

* * *

The drive back was silent yet comfortable. Each individual consumed with their own thoughts.

Jethro pulled up outside Jenny's house knowing that she would want to change into some clean clothes before they made their way to Ducky's for the annual Christmas lunch with the team and where all the exchanging of presents would occur.

Walking down the path to her house, Jenny tripped on stone and went flying landing face up in the snow. She burst into laughter.

Jethro who had watched the incident and rushed to Jenny's aid raised his eyebrows in confusion at Jenny's outburst of laughter.

Jenny grabbed Jethro's hand and pulled him down into the snow next her. She giggled at Jethro's squeak of surprise as his body hit the cold mush. She proceeded to move her arms and legs in order to make a snow angel.

Jethro just sighed and followed her lead. He hadn't seen Jenny this carefree since… well since Paris really all those years ago.

Soon Jenny leapt up to admire her snow angel. Jethro did the same. Jenny removed one glove then snapped a couple of pictures of their angels on her phone before grabbing Jethro's hand.

Jethro noticed her hand was freezing yet she still didn't put her glove back on.

"Maybe I should give you your first Christmas present now since it would be a bit conspicuous to give in front of the team and I think we could use it," smiled Jethro pulling out a small brightly wrapped gift from his coat pocket.

"We?" questioned Jenny.

"Well you need two people to be able to use it and I thought since I am the only one here then you would be forced to try it with me," Jethro answered smiling as he handed the parcel over to Jenny who gingerly began to unwrap it.

Jenny raised her eyebrows in confusion at the gift. Two parts of it were obvious; two mittens. And then the third part Jenny had no clue as to what it was.

"Here, let me," whispered Jethro in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

He placed one mitten on Jenny's right hand to which Jenny gave him a look that clearly said 'I think I could have figured that out for myself'. But then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he placed the other mitten on his left hand. He then took the third piece of material and slipped Jenny's hand into it through one hole, and then his own hand into the other.

Jethro then grasped Jenny's hand within the double mitten.

"It's called a smitten," he smiled as Jenny looked curiously at their entwined hands. "It allows to couples to hold hands and have skin to skin contact while keeping their hands warm and protected from the cold."

"Ingenious," Jenny muttered, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"We need to go test it out!" Jenny decided and she led Jethro away from the house.

* * *

They had walked slowly around Jenny's block until they arrived back at the house. From there they loaded the presents from under their Jenny's tree into the car next to where the presents from under Jethro's tree sat on the backseat.

They drove silently to Ducky's house while still wearing the smitten. As they parked outside Jethro broke the silence.

"If we want to keep our relationship a secret then we'll probably have to take this off," stated Jethro lifting up their entwined hands in the smitten.

"You know Jethro I've had enough of keeping secrets so what if we tell the team? We can trust them not to tell anyone else," Jenny suggested with a smile.

"If you're sure I'm sure," Jethro smiled back, slipping his hand out of the smitten so that they could get out of the car and slipping it straight back in as soon as they met outside.

Together they walked up to Ducky's front door and lifted the bronze door knock and knocking it against the wooden door.

A bright a bubbly Goth answered the door and it took her less than a second to notice Jen and Jethro's entwined hands. An excited scream emitted from her lips as she began jumping up and down and running back to where everyone else was sitting.

Jen and Jethro shook their heads. No time to change their mind about telling the team – the secret was out.

They took the open door as an invitation to enter, loaded with gifts it was a tight squeeze but they eventually made to where the team were sitting in front of a roaring open fire and next to a tall and beautiful fir Christmas tree expertly decorated.

Ducky next to his mother in separate armchairs; a small table between them on which a photo of smiling Kate was placed; Tony and Ziva on the couch with Palmer awkwardly sitting next to them; Tim sitting on the rug in front of the fire, and Abby, well Abby was still running full speed around the living room.

She stopped suddenly and pointed to the ceiling above Jenny and Gibbs. "Well now that mummy and daddy are together they have no excuse to not make full use of the mistletoe!"

Jenny sighed and pulled a surprised Jethro into a passionate kiss causing everyone's mouths to fall wide open. All except Ducky's of course. He had known all along. After all it was fairly obvious when you had known Jenny and Jethro for so long.

The celebrations continued long into the afternoon, with gifts, turkey and possibly spiked eggnog (thanks to Tony). Laughter and smiles were visible all round, especially when Mrs Mallard called upon Gibbs as they were being seated at the table, "Michael dear, come sit next to me".

Oh well, some things never change.

_From home to home and heart to heart,__  
__From one place to another,__  
__The warmth and joy of Christmas,__  
__Brings us __closer__ to each other._

**Merry Christmas to all :)**


	5. Jingle Bells for Left My Heart In Paris

**Title:** Jingle Bells

**Author:** MissJayne

**For: **Left My Heart In Paris

**Rating: **K+

**Quick note**: _This is not the original piece intended for Left My Heart In Paris, and I promise it will be posted as soon as possible. _

_A/N: I was absolutely, completely and utterly out of ideas for any more xmas stories. Right up until a heater was installed in our office. On the first day, my boss and I looked at each other. "It sounds like reindeer landing on the roof," we agreed. And so this was born._

"Hurry up, Jen!"

"I'm hurrying!"

"Hurry faster!"

"It's alright for you – I can't feel my fingers!"

Some days, Jennifer Shepard wondered how her ex-partner and current lover managed to talk her into such nonsensical situations. It probably had something to do with his puppy dog eyes; he knew they never failed and he always knew just when to pull them.

Nevertheless, she had not expected to find herself climbing onto someone's roof at somewhere close to midnight on Christmas Eve, even though she was a (somewhat) willing accomplice and she had helped to plan the whole thing.

It had started almost a month ago. Thanksgiving had just passed, and everyone was still full from Ducky's turkey. Abby, their cheerful Goth and Gibbs' Favorite (in fairness, she was everyone's favorite) had declared Christmas to be approaching and the Navy Yard needed festive decorations with all due speed. Her enthusiasm was contagious, even to a Grinch like Gibbs, and they had all found themselves caught up in eagerly discussing their plans.

True to her word, Abby had rapidly organized the transformation of the Navy Yard into a winter wonderland. Trees, both fake and real, seemed to be everywhere, their boughs laden with shining baubles, tiny handmade wooden toys (Jenny suspected Abby had persuaded Gibbs to make small batches over the years and she was now looking to close to a decade's worth of them), large fake snowflakes making everyone long for the real thing, and lametta sprinkled liberally everywhere. Fake snow seemed to cover every surface and Jenny was amazed that the cleaners had yet to object to it being ground into the carpet. Either they were conspiring to get the carpet replaced when the current ones were damaged beyond repair, or Abby had smiled her most brilliant smile and filled their hearts with the joy of Christmas.

Thankfully the mistletoe was confined to a handful of places, all of which had been clearly signposted (Jenny wasn't sure who to thank for that, but she was prepared to give them a day off). Beautiful, occasionally scented candles adorned a variety of desks, and she was certain pot pourri was being hidden about to produce such a stunning scent (it helped that she'd found some in one of her desk drawers). Tinsel was wrapped around every railing both inside and out, and the cacophony of colors put a smile on everyone's faces.

She could only assume it had been this fantastically festive atmosphere that had melted the heart of her own grinch. One Leroy Jethro Gibbs had appeared at her front door almost a week after the decorating had started, much to her delight. Her suspicions had immediately arisen as, without prompting, he had handed over a cup of her favorite festive coffee (which could only be bought in an obscure little place all the way across DC and she had never told him the location, meaning he had begged, bribed or blackmailed Ziva) and a box of chocolates she had never seen outside Paris, and not for want of trying.

"Who have you killed?" she had demanded.

The puppy dog eyes had made their first appearance of the evening. "No one. Jeez, Jen, can a guy not want to spoil you?"

"There's usually a motive." She had stood back to let him in and relieve him of his gifts, waving him through to her study. "And you're still having a probationary agent assigned to you next week."

"Who I'm not allowed to maim or scare in any way," he had finished for her. "I was listening."

"So… what do you want?"

He had sighed, settling into an armchair. "I want to treat Abby. She's worked so hard on this Christmas and I want to put a smile on her face."

"If you're looking for gift ideas, McGee might be a better –"

"I've got a better idea," he had cut her off. "Abby loves everything about Christmas. What if we could persuade her that Santa paid a visit?"

"I think she knows Santa isn't real," Jenny had doubted. "But I like it. I like it a lot. Do you want to involve the others?"

He had shaken his head. "I'd like to see the looks on their faces."

And so it had been decided. They had planned for weeks and borrowed the equipment from their friends (Jenny had decided never to ask Ziva why she had a ladder hidden away that could reach Abby's roof). McGee had unknowingly supplied the bells, and Tony had shocked them both by having a carrot in his fridge that was perfect for the job (luckily, out of all her investigators, Tony was definitely the last one who would notice a vegetable missing from their fridge).

Which was why she now found herself on top of Abby's roof on Christmas Eve, trying (and failing) to keep her fingers above freezing while her alarmingly warm lover made final preparations.

"Okay. Last check. Bells," he whispered, as though Abby kept a window open and was closely listening out for anyone reckless enough to trespass on her roof with four inches of snow smothering everything.

"Check," she hissed back, her breath fogging up in front of her.

"Wood."

"He'd cut lengths of wood to match the tread of a sleigh and reindeer hooves. They only needed a few marks if they disturbed the snow enough to hide their presence. "Check."

"Reindeer droppings."

"Check." She didn't want to know how he'd got the real deal.

"Music… thingy."

"Check," she answered, trying not to laugh. They'd rapidly realized they couldn't mimic the sounds of twelve reindeer with one coconut shell between them. It had been the only time they'd involved someone else – Perkins from IT had been pressed into service to produce the effect in such a way they only had to press play on an iPod.

"Carrot."

She answered by pulling Tony's half-eaten carrot out of a (very) sealed plastic evidence bag and dropping it in the snow. "And you definitely left her special presents from Santa under her tree when you broke it?"

"Didn't wake her," he assured her with a grin. "Ate the cookie she left out too."

She smiled back at him, no longer noticing the biting cold and focusing instead on how excited Abby would be in the morning. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she took up her position on one end of the roof, iPod in hand. "Right. Let's go."


	6. Snowflakes & Songs for Sparky She-Demon

**To: **Sparky She-Demon

**From: **Fashiongirl97

**Title: **Snowflakes, Songs and Something a little bit special

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS, or any of the songs

_**Author's note:**__I hope you enjoy this, it may not be what you had in mind but it got a life of its own_

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

When it comes down to it, people are like snowflakes. Each one of us is an individual person, unlike any other, each one unique - just like a snowflake. Every single person on earth has their own imperfections, and as hard as we try to be, we're never all the same and nor will we ever be. Of course there is the stereotypical version we all know so well, but no one ever actually fits into that mould. Every one of us is individual in our own way, and under certain conditions will melt down to nothing, it is in fact the situations we are put in that will make us who we are, keep us developing. But like snowflakes, none of us are invincible; no one is immortal and able to last forever - after our time is gone, then so soon will we be.

* * *

_NCIS Headquarters,_

_Washington DC,_

_December 24__th__ 2008._

Down in the bull pen Jethro's team, along with Abby, were the only ones left in the darkened room. The rest of NCIS had long since gone home ready for the holidays, and knowing that, they could relax - even if only partially. Now they all sat in a semi-circle around the window each one silently watching the snow fall. Ziva and Tony sat opposite one another staring out of the window, both discreetly eying the other up. Recently cases had been getting harder, victims easier to relate to, and criminals harder to catch. Things had been hitting home hard, unusually for them all, Ziva had been affected too. Cases involving fathers had hurt her, but the last one was the worst for everyone. Even, although they didn't know it, the Director.

They'd been given the case of a murdered marine found by his daughter. The girl's mother had died in labour. The girl had returned home from school, aged only 13 to find her father's lifeless body on the floor. He'd been hit over the head with a snow globe. It turned out it had been the daughter's best friend as they discovered the daughter had been abused for her entire life. The best friend had found out and lost it. But the worst thing for this team had been when the FBI turned up claiming the marine had been involved in an ongoing mission and wanted to take the case away. Jenny had fought tooth and nail as she always did to get a joint investigation, even though she knew when she told them they'd only moan it was a joint one and not solely theirs.

Abby sighed. She was sat by the window, Tony on one side and McGee on the other. She rested her head on Tony's shoulder like a sister does her brother. McGee held her hand as they all gazed outside. It would be perfect to be able to say that it was silent as they sat there, but it was far from it. In the Director's office, raised voices floated down. Mummy and Daddy were fighting once more, whilst the children listened to the muffled and distorted voices.

They'd been awaiting the storm; it had been brewing since Jenny had announced it was a joint investigation. Jethro telling the Director of the FBI he could stuff his 'classified op where the sun doesn't shine' had pushed it over the edge. So now, as everyone sat waiting to be allowed home they listened in. Each occasionally smirking as the odd comment reached their ears.

* * *

Both stood poised and rearing to fight. Passion filled their eyes, darkening the sapphire and emerald orbs. Fire fuelled them, and although neither would ever admit it they both loved to see the other fired up. It reminded them of days when they were so passionate about each other and not just the hating of one another. Jenny stood in front of her desk. She wore a pair of skinny light wash jeans, high leg swayed tight high heeled boots and an emerald green blouse tucked into her jeans. She'd gotten away with the heels as that morning the snow had been light and in her line of work she barely even had to step foot outside. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and Gibbs hadn't been able to hide the smirk when he'd seen the small Christmas tree studs in her ears earlier that day. Jethro knew she loved Christmas, but never celebrated it. She hid in the work just as he did knowing it was just another day that it was rubbed in their faces that they were alone. As she argued with him, her arms flew about just as they always did. He was sure one day she would knock something over.

"He would tell me nothing! What the heck else do you expect me to do Jenny!"

"Jethro, the op was above your security clearance!"

"When there is a dead marine and an abused daughter I don't give a damn about security clearance."

"You think it was ideal Jethro? I could have spoken to them but you had to go in all guns blazing! You blew any chance of that investigation working the moment you told him to 'shove it where the sun doesn't shine'!"

"That case hurt Jen! That case hurt my team, it hurt me!"

"I am well aware of that Jethro."

"You honestly think I was going to let them stop me finding out who did it?"

"And you think I would?"

"You know what Jen, these days nothing affects you. You've turned to ice."

"You think this case didn't affect me Jethro? You honestly think that?"

"What else do you expect me to think?"

"Jethro, you know what cases do to me. You've seen that, I just don't think you know me anymore."

She looked up at him with weak and small eyes and it was in that moment he realised just how much he'd pushed it. He realised he'd gone over the line too far; things had gotten out of control once more. With that he watched her leave her office the door slamming closed. Jethro watched her go before collapsing onto the sofa.

Down in the bull pen near the window the team saw her walk across the catwalk. Her posture was as usual perfect as was expected by all navy brats. But now as she walked they all noticed the increased speed, the way she blatantly did not look down on them. No one thought anything of it though because either Jenny or Jethro always stormed out. But Ziva watched as she stormed out, knowing her posture was all wrong. But for now she knew the best thing was always to let Jenny calm down before going up to her.

Jenny went down the stairs instead of the lift. The lift had been their place back in the days when she was his partner. On those few times in between undercover op's and they were getting caught up in cases he'd press the emergency switch and just hug her when things began to get too hard, when he could see her struggling. Now it was where they argued or just stood in silence.

As she went down the stairs she managed to rid herself of the tears building up in her eyes. Everything seemed to be getting so much on top of her these days. The things she was expected to be caused her to have to distance herself from the agents, which in theory she knew was the right thing. Yet in reality they were the people who really cared about her, not just about whether she got funding or not but her, how she was, her feelings, and her health. She had to distance herself from everyone, and now it was beginning to wear thin. What Jethro had said had hit a nerve and now she knew that she had to speak to the one person who always listened.

* * *

Autopsy was always cold, but for Ducky it was his sanctuary. For so many agents over the years it had been the place to avoid that made stomachs turn and lunches make a re-appearance, even for their lovely director. But for Ducky it had always been a place where he got the chance to give each person a special treatment even if they had left this world. Now he was currently putting away the body into the cooler. Dr. Jordan Hampton was helping. The only way they'd allowed Ducky to do the autopsy was with her by his side as the FBI Director was currently being very pig headed and she was one of the three ME's he actually trusted. A group Ducky had been among before he'd nicked the body back on Air Force One a few years ago.

Now they spoke and laughed. But when Jethro turned to see Jenny he saw the saddened and hurt look in her eyes. "Director Shepard," said Dr. Hampton.

"Dr. Hampton. Would you mind excusing us a moment, I need to speak with Dr. Mallard."

"Of cause, I'll go get some drinks Ducky."

"Thank you my dear," he said and both watched her leave, waiting until they had heard the familiar swoosh of the doors closing and seen her safely aboard the lift. Then she turned to him and dropped the façade she had being holding up for so long. Ducky looked her dead in the eye, knowing there was only ever one person he had ever known that could take her façade away in such a flash. "What did he do?" Somehow he didn't even need to say a name. Both knew all too well who _he_ was talking about. Ducky also knew there had been a fight going on, not because like the rest of their misfit family he had heard but the fact Abby had rung him earlier firstly to tell him snow was falling and secondly to inform him of the fight. There had only ever though been one occurrence when he'd seen Jennifer reduced nearly to tears and that had been many years ago when they were partners, lovers in fact and there had been a row, he'd never asked about what but had been her shoulder to cry on. Later she had smiled and thanked him. Now she looked him in the eye and realised this had to be one of the worse yet. He'd seen the pain and hurt building up in her eyes for the past few weeks, the SecNav had been breathing down he neck and she was still not getting the respect she deserved from other agency heads.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Duck."

He didn't say anything at first. Just put the kettle on, the teabag in the cups and waited for it to boil. When he heard the comforting sound of the whistle signalling it was boiled he poured the water into the cups, removed the tea bag and handed her the Earl Grey tea. Before she met Ducky she'd never much cared for the drink, but now whenever she had it she had a warm and homely comforting smell and taste to it that always made her feel much more relaxed. Tea, though, had never replaced her caffeine fix of coffee, but it had become a ritual to once a week put work aside and sit down in an evening with a cup and a book, now though it was more like once a month and that was only if she was lucky.

Taking the mug she wrapped her fingers around the china cup, relishing in the feeling of the warmth seeping through the mug and warming her winter cold fingers. "He thinks I'm heartless duck, like I don't care about anything anymore. Like I'm emotionless." She said it without looking up from her tea, like there was a piece of art in the warm liquid.

"It's been a tough case my dear. On all of us, Jethro is upset, even if he doesn't show it."

"I'm well aware of that Ducky, but he seems to think I don't have those feelings anymore, like because I'm not an agent I don't go home and feel alone and scared and haunted by the things we see. I see every case that comes through my desk individually, no matter what I still go over every little thing and make sure I'd have come to the same conclusion. This one was about a father and daughter Ducky; he knows they hurt."

"Jethro, he isn't one for thinking a lot of the time Jennifer."

"I know that Ducky, I'm usually the one clearing up his messes."

"You and Jethro my dear are closer than you may think. You both can read each other like no one I have ever known. There is a bond between you. Whatever he says to the contrary he doesn't mean; he cares about you. And so do his team. Abigail, Anthony, Timothy, Ziva, they all see you as the mother they need."

"What if I can't be what they need Ducky?" she asked for the first time looking up at him since the conversation began.

"You already are my dear."

Jenny just looked up at the older doctor who had been there for her so very many times over the years and smiles. Gently kissing him on the forehead she left. Sometimes she wondered just what it was that kept her going these days, and then she'd go to Ducky and all of a sudden would see things in a different light.

When she returned to her office a few minutes later she saw the answering machine flashing. No one had answered the phone because of Cynthia being off ill, due to her fight with Jethro she had been too caught up to remember to set it to automatically diverting to her mobile. Now she sat down at her desk and listened to the message. "_Director Sheppard, this is the Secretary of the Navy's assistant. He had asked me to inform you that no one currently in the building to leave until further notice. The snow is too deep, the Navy Yard is on shut down and the electricity supply is unknown. The safety of you outside and any agents is not good enough and so no one is to leave. My apologies."_

Jenny groaned. This meant only one thing: she was stuck in head quarters. Not only that but there was only one team still in the building and the team leader of that said team had just made her nearly break down in tears. This was going to be one interesting night.

* * *

Walking onto the catwalk, Jenny surveyed her kingdom. It was quiet now; the lights had been turned off except the desk lights that belonged to his team. The skylight had long since been covered by a thick layer of snow and outside the mound piling up on the window ledge was ever increasing. Looking down she saw the three younger members of the team and Abby putting on their coats with an excited glint in their eyes at the thought of snow. They all were wrapping up in thick jackets, woollen knitted scarves and thick gloves.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked, in an almost gentle mother-like voice.

"Home, Director. It's Christmas Eve and getting late," said Tony as he pulled on hit final glove before wiggling his fingers.

"Navy Yard is on lockdown. We're snowed in, no one leaves the building – per SecNav's request." She looked down at their shocked faces and upset eyes. "I'm sorry, get some blankets, raid the vending machines, and listen to music. Do what you want, just make it a good Christmas Eve," she said with a sad smile before exiting and going into her office.

Down in the bullpen Abby was looking sad as she began taking off her thick black mittens. Tony just stood there with a smirk on his face. "I cannot believe this, I'm meant to be helping at the shelter tonight. This is going to be the worst Christmas ever!" she said sitting on the floor crossed legged with a sullen look on her face. "Tony! Stop laughing at me!" she glared at him as Gibbs head slapped him.

"I'm not laughing at you Abs! I swear."

"So what are you smiling at Tony? You look like a… a London cat yes?" said Ziva.

"It's smiling like a _Cheshire _cat, Ziv-ah! And this won't be as bad as we think."

"How you figure that, DiNozzo?"

"Well, oh great one, as you so asked I shall tell!" Everyone groaned and he looked confused. "Right, well. We do as the Director says, we have a sleepover! It'll be great. We can raid the vending machines for chocolate. I know for a fact Gibbs has bourbon in his desk, Ducky Scotch in his, Abby a lifetime's reserve of Caf-Pow! in her lab, and I have a few bottles of wine in mine."

"DiNozzo!" scolded Gibbs at the last part.

"I was off to a party tonight, boss, I swear! Anyway, we get all that, go down to Abby's lab as it is the most festively decorated place in the building. We play the Christmas music Abby had been blasting out since September and we sit and tell stories."

"I think it shall be the best idea we have," said Ziva.

"What harm can it do?" asked McGee.

"Abby?" Tony asked.

"I suppose it could be fun."

"Great, right, how about me and the boss go get the vending machines open. Ziva and McGee, raid all the drink from the building and Abby, go do your wonderful work on making your lab look pretty."

With that they all went about their work, even if it be in Gibbs' case regrettably. Tony and Jethro walked down to the stairs and went to the break room. The dull glow of the inside lighting of the metal boxes was the only thing lighting the room. "Okay boss, so there is a knack to getting these things out!" said Tony as he began to bash against the thing. After around five minutes, something fell out. "See! I'm a pro at these," said Tony. Yet when he turned to Gibbs he saw one vending machine had been emptied already and that the other was being lock picked. The door flew open and in Gibbs was.

"Or you could do this," said Gibbs with a slight smirk before handing Tony a now full bag which had magically appeared from nowhere. Tony then took the bag, emptying the machine Gibbs had just opened whilst his boss went about the one Tony had just bashed.

* * *

In the bullpen Ziva was busy raiding all of the bottom drawers. She'd already taken Gibbs' bourbon and Tony's wine along with a few other agents' stashes. Meanwhile McGee was writing sticky notes saying sorry and that it was on the orders of Director Shepard and Special Agent Gibbs. Although Ziva was picking the locks so fast McGee's hand couldn't keep up.

"Alright, we have two bottles of bourbon, four wine and five scotch. I think that sounds like enough."

"Sounds like plenty."

"I think we shall be getting nailed tonight."

"I think you mean hammered, Ziva."

"Ah, yes, American idioms drive me up the hall!" she said before walked down the stairs with a smile. Behind her McGee rolled his eyes before following the Israeli. They reached Abby's lab to hear Christmas music playing at a decent volume whilst she was placing blankets on the three futons she had got from her back room. There were also masses of pillows too. The desk that usually sat in the middle had been pushed to one side and the top of a broken desk had been placed on the floor ready for the drinks and food. Ziva and McGee were both completely surprised.

Within ten minutes Gibbs and Tony and arrived. The food was being placed into cardboard boxes so that it could be distinguished between what was what and all the drink had been lined up. Tony was stood by Abby's iPod on its docking station looking at all her Christmas songs.

McGee and Abby had poured themselves drinks and gotten a packet of crisps to share and sat down in the middle. Ziva had got a cup and filled it with wine and a glass for Tony along with some crisps for them. She'd sat down next to McGee with room for Tony on her other side. Gibbs had a healthy measure of bourbon and was reluctantly sat by Abby.

"DiNozzo pick a goddamn song!" said Gibbs getting frustrated with his senior field agent – not for the first time that night and nor would it be the last.

Finally the first few beats of a song began to fill the room and Gibbs groaned, knowing exactly which song his senior agent had picked.

_Snow is falling,  
__All around me,  
__Children playing,  
__Having fun._

By the second verse Abby and Tony were both singing, whole heartedly whilst Tim and Ziva laughed.

_It's the season,  
__Love and understanding  
__Merry Christmas everyone_

By the third verse Abby had joined Tony standing up and they were both dancing. Him spinning her around whilst they both laughed – after all they were the children of the group.

_Time for parties and celebration,  
__People dancing all night long,  
__Time for presents,  
__And exchanging kisses,  
__Time for singing Christmas songs.  
__We're gonna have a party tonight_

Then Tony pulled Ziva up and sang the next line louder than before as Abby watched and McGee came up behind her.

_I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe,  
__We'll kiss by candlelight._

Ziva laughed and pecked him on the lips whilst Gibbs glared darts into Tony. Then Tim took Abby by the hand, and with Tony and Ziva danced around the room for the final part of the song.

_Room is swaying, records playing,  
__All the songs, we love to hear,  
__All I wish that every day was Christmas.  
__What a nice way to spend the year.  
__We're gonna have a party tonight,  
__I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe,  
__We'll kiss by candlelight._

For the final chorus all sung and danced whilst Jethro watched his family. From the corner of the room near the door Ducky and Jordan Hampton watched. His arm was wrapped around her and she leaned in. "You were right, they really are like a family," she said.

"Yes my dear, they are. But one which is missing its mother."

_Snow is falling, all around me,  
__Children playing, having fun,  
__It's the season, love and understanding,  
__Merry Christmas everyone,  
__Merry Christmas everyone._

Then in a line they all stood, smiling and singing to the man who was not just their boss but their father figure. And as the song faded, as Tony went sliding in dramatic style and the rest crumpled into fits of laughter, Jethro shed a smile. They were happy. He got up though and walk to the other side of the room near Ducky. Jordan walked over to the rest and sat down as Abby began to tell the group a story of one of the Christmas parties she'd been too many years ago. All of them laughed and smiled. From the sidelines Ducky watched with Jethro by his side. Ziva and Tony were curled together 'sharing the warmth' as Tony has so suggested, Abby's head was on McGee's chest whilst she went about telling her tale. Hands were flying all over the place as with a massive grin she explained, nearly hitting McGee in the face a few times. In one moment Gibbs caught the eyes of both of the younger men and nodded once more. It was his silent approval.

"Anthony and Ziva much remind me of how you and Jennifer were many moons ago," stated Ducky with a knowing smirk.

"Nah Duck, they have something me and Jen never did."

"What is that, my boy?"

"Guidance and family."

"You forget about me and our former Director."

"In the day Ducky we were hiding it. The fear of losing our jobs, Jenny was one of a very small amount of female agents. Neither of us wanted her to lose the respect she had gained. When we were in Paris Duck, there were no boundaries, we were acting as if we were lovers; it was not an act."

"You loved her."

"I do Ducky, but she didn't feel the same."

"I think she does Jethro, I just think for a brief moment in time actions were not enough. She had a place to get to. Now though, for a fact I know she does."

"Does Duck?"

"Yes, my boy, just as you say do, I say does. Feelings like the ones you two had back in Europe, they do not go away over night, or even over a decade."

"How can you be sure?"

"My boy, if you do not notice them, then you are not quite the investigator I thought," Ducky said looking his friend straight in the eye. "She is up in her office alone, and this family is missing a mother. Go and see her Jethro. Things cannot get much worse than they currently are."

With that Ducky went over and sat down by his family and listened to the end of the story Abby was so engrossed in telling. Jethro watched as Ducky topped up glasses and slowly they began to go in a circle as Ducky told what had the chance to be a very long story. But Jethro knew why, it was to let him slip away. And so he did. As silently as day becomes night and back again, he slipped away.

* * *

Up in her office, Jenny sighed. Softly in the background she had plugged in her own iPod into the docking station she had bought a year or so ago when she had got tired of the silence on the late nights. Now she listened as the music began to fill the room. It wasn't Christmas music because tonight she didn't have the heart to play it. Not when the man she loved and lost was only floors below. Christmas was something that no longer held the beautiful glimmer of joy to it, but brought dwelling of past years that had passed her by in a blur instead.

_When two worlds collide,  
__I'm happy that I'm by your side,  
__Cause we will forever,  
__You and me.  
__When dark falls everywhere  
__And life had gone to deep despair,  
__I'm happy that I spent it all with you.  
__I think about you every night,  
__You'll never go away,  
__I dream about the day we met,  
__Like it was yesterday._

Her eyes were going blurry from looking at paperwork in the dim light. She didn't need to be working, she had no urgent files, and these were cold case files that needed signing off at some point. But tonight she dare not let her mind wander. Spinning in her chair she looked out of the window instead, turning her back to the desk and door.

There was a time, what felt like a lifetime ago, when she was a child that her Christmas Eve would be spent kneeling on her bed, resting on the windowsill and gazing out of the window. She'd hope to see Father Christmas in his bright red sleigh flying across the sky being pulled by Rudolph with his shining red nose. The nights she sat there listening for that distinctive 'HO HO HO' sound. Then she would fall asleep only to wake the following morning in her bed, duvet pulled over her and teddy in hand. She'd look out the window and see the morning sun. Then attempt to creep downstairs, every year she would get slightly further, only to be caught out by a creaking floorboard.

She pulled a picture out of her pocket and looked down. There she sat on a faded couch, Jethro and her both laughing at some old joke, both wearing stupid red Santa hats that they'd bought. Neither had seen Ducky take the picture. It had been back when they were still hiding their relationship. It was in DC, Christmas at Ducky's when all the other guests had left. Her eyes were bright, that she could tell even from the faded picture, and his smile was a sight she missed so much.

Ducky had given her the photo before they had left for Paris, she had kept it in her pocket ever since. A lone tear rolled down her cheek at the memory. Yet she brushed it away, vanishing it as thought it had never happened or even been there.

"You'd made some film reference, I said I'd never seen it and made you explain the whole plot. I'd seen it hundreds of times with Kelly." She smiled as Jethro spoke. He hadn't lost his touch; he could still sneak up on her. But this time, unlike his voice before, it was soft and warm.

"You had me explain the whole thing."

"I liked watching your lips move."

"I know, I always knew." They both smiled, and she turned to look at him.

There was silence as they looked in each other's eyes. "I'm sorry Jen, I was out of line."

"I thought you had a rule about apologising."

"Not between friends," he said.

"You were right Jethro. Whether you said it literally or not I'm not the same person I was. This job has changed me," she said, standing in front of the window.

He spun her around and looked deep in the eyes. "You're the director Jen, you had to change." He placed his hand on her heart. "But in here, in here you are the same woman. The same Jen I fell in love with, and the same Jen I still love."

She shot her eyes up. "You still love me?"

"I never stopped Jenny, never. Me and you, although on paper we were fire and ice, in reality we worked Jen."

She smiled a warm and loving smile. "I think that has to be the most you've ever said in one go Jethro." He just laughed. He gently cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers in a slow and gently kiss. When they parted her eyes fluttered open and a small smile was on both of their faces. Looking down at his top she took a deep breath. "I understand if not, but would you maybe consider giving us another go?"

"Jen, I want nothing more."

She kissed him again. Everything was perfect. Then, holding her hand he began to walk out."Where are we going?" she questioned.

"Abby's lab. No more moping around alone. If I'm forced to join in then so are you!"

"I suppose it can't be that bad." So with a smile she ran after him. They ran down the stair still hand in hand and smiling. When they got outside the lab she stopped him looking at their hands as if asking 'are we telling them'. All his answer was to drape his arm around her and walk in. She rested her head against him and sighed.

* * *

Hours later they were still in a group. Jordan Hampton had somehow fallen asleep against Ducky – even in all the madness. More alcohol than advisable had been consumed, tales told and laughs shared. But everyone had noticed how Jenny and Gibbs were, closer and happier. Yet whether it was thanks to the drink or the fear of Gibbs' headslap, they all kept quiet.

Everything was perfect, sat in a group laughing and joking, telling stories and smiling; the world was as it should be. Jenny and Jethro had a life in front of them that was one that they should have had years ago. Now it was no longer a dream but reality, their family was complete, and maybe Jenny was about to get the life she loved back.


	7. Traditions for Jajibuba

**Title: **Traditions

**Author:** MissJayne

**For:** Jajibuba

**Rating****:** K+

"When did _you_ find out Santa wasn't real?"

Jennifer Shepard glanced over at her ex-partner as he broke the peaceful silence that had enveloped her kitchen for the past hour. It wasn't like him to ask personal questions out of the blue. Then again, she suspected his team would have a collective heart attack if they could see him now.

It was a few days before Christmas, and Mister Growly, I Hate Christmas And You Can All Work Until Twenty One Hundred Hours On Christmas Eve Without A Complaint was in her kitchen baking batches of Christmas cookies. She hadn't asked how he'd explained his absence from the squad room in the middle of the day to his team; she had a strong suspicion he had thrown an empty coffee cup in the trash and then marched out to leave them under the impression he was with his caffeine dealer. None of them would dare to call their fearless leader or attempt to locate his phone, so he was perfectly safe.

If 'perfectly safe' encompassed wearing a pink frilly apron in her kitchen, arms covered in flour up to the elbow, happily baking with her.

His Christmas cookies were to die for. One set were glazed and decorated, before being smuggled to Ducky to openly distribute to everyone to hang on Christmas trees. Another set were completely edible, to be handed warm to carol singers, to grace Ducky's house at Christmas in case anyone was peckish (which, despite the sheer amount of food they all managed to consume, happened a lot), and generally to be snacked on by his closest friends.

It wasn't as though she'd invited him over. Unlike _some_ people she knew, she adored Christmas. The excitement as she hunted down the perfect present. The twinkling lights in all the windows, illuminating the dark evenings; the glorious lights that flashed and sparkled, perhaps forming snowmen or elves. The possibility of snow and real snowmen, and all the childish glee that came along with it. The cold nights with a crackling fire in the hearth, while she decorated her house from tip to toe with trees and tinsel and mistletoe and candy canes (which could be snacked on at convenient moments).

Her house was awash with Christmas cheer, which should have scared her very own Grinch away. But her ex-partner and former lover always borrowed her kitchen to bake his cookies and she wasn't prepared to throw him out, not when she was sure this time of year must be hard for him. It was their own little Christmas tradition.

Gibbs had been reviving a few traditions lately, much to her amusement and confusion. He'd remembered their old Thursday takeout night (they'd tried Friday, but one of them always seemed to get caught up in something), and spoiled her rotten with every form of takeout she could imagine – Chinese, Thai, Indian, Salvadorian, French, Mexican… Even when she had been away at a conference a few weeks ago, he had arranged for a local Russian takeout to be delivered.

He'd recalled their Sunday morning walks, almost kidnapping her the first morning so they could walk in silence through a part of Rock Creek Park she'd never seen before. She'd had to remind him of their former deal where he was not permitted to drag her out of bed before 0900 (some people needed their beauty sleep).

He had taken her ice skating at an open air rink at night on the first of December, an odd annual tradition that had come about due to some bet she couldn't even remember anymore. They hadn't been for years – not since Paris – but he'd shown up on her front porch with her ice skates that he could only have pilfered from her house, and it would have been rude to turn him away, especially given how much she loved skating. He'd taken her back several times since then, always at night and always just the two of them.

She wasn't sure why he was reviving all these traditions between them, but it warmed her heart and made her smile, and it wasn't doing any harm. If anyone asked why she currently seemed closer than ever to one of her employees, she wouldn't be lying if she told them it was the same harmless fun they'd had back when he'd been her boss. They were friends and there was nothing else to it.

Even if she wanted more. Much more. But he didn't look at her that way any longer – she'd ruined what they'd had between them, and that was the way of the world.

Nevertheless, she enjoyed his attempts to bring back the good old days. There was no malice; only a deepening of their former friendship. Thankfully he'd yet to include their new time together in one of their many work-related fights or she'd have to give it all up.

_And that would never do_, she thought to herself as she continuing kneading the dough for her stollen. Gibbs had his cookies, she had her bread (in various different forms), and they continually teased each other about being unable to bake what they themselves could. She continued kneading, trying to calculate how much longer until it was ready while also trying to recall his original question.

"When did I find out Santa wasn't real?" she repeated aloud. "I was… nine. My mother had a family tradition of writing a letter to Santa and burning it in the fire in the study so it would reach him. She must have always snuck a look before because he never failed to give me what I asked for. When she died, I wanted to ask Santa to send her back. My father had to explain Santa wasn't real."

Across the kitchen, Gibbs gave her a gentle smile to lighten her heart. "Sorry," he replied. "I wouldn't have asked if I'd known."

She returned the smile, knowing he didn't mean to drag up bad memories. "It's fine; it was a long time ago. So how did _you_ find out?"

"Borrowed my father's gun and snuck down to guard the chimney all night." At her laughter, he attempted to explain further. "I was worried about one of the reindeer falling down the chimney! I almost shot my father when he came down to put the presents out."

The laughter took a long time to die down, especially as she'd set him off and then it was uncontrollable. She wiped tears from her eyes as he suddenly remembered a batch of cookies about to burn in the oven, making a grab for the tray with a mitt and tossing it on the side. She hadn't had as much fun as this for a long while.

"Why are you reviving these traditions?" she asked abruptly. With some people, patience was the best way to discover something. With Gibbs, it was simpler to just ask.

He glanced over at her for a second before pulling the mitt off and casually throwing it on the side. Before she could object, he gently grabbed her arm and tugged her through to the foot of the stairs, stopping just as suddenly. His eyes shifted upwards for a moment and she began to smile. She knew exactly what hung above their heads.

Mistletoe.

"Well, Jethro," she began, her voice full of mischief. "You'll have to remind me of this tradition."


	8. Reindeer Games for MissJayne

**Title**: Reindeer Games

**Author**: Aunt Kitty

**For**: MissJayne

**Rating**: K+

The bullpen was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

Pulling himself from the depths of a cold case (and a badly written cold case, no less), Gibbs glanced around and discovered the reason for the sudden silence: the primary cause of noise and mayhem—Anthony D. DiNozzo—was out of the work area. The fact that he shouldn't have been did not go completely unnoticed. "Where the hell is DiNozzo?" he growled. "Has he taken up permanent residence in the head?" Every time he turned around DiNozzo was going to or coming from the bathroom; he swore his senior agent had kidneys the size of dried peas. Or something interesting was going on down the hall. Some days it was like riding herd on toddlers.

Neither David nor McGee, engrossed in their own vintage cases, even twitched at their leader's snarl. McGee barely glanced up as he said, "Abby's lab, Boss."

"Why in the—" Gibbs cut himself off. What the hell. Why didn't matter. If DiNozzo felt like visiting the Goth lab rat, that was fine with him. Go ahead. Play hooky. David and McGee were probably glad for the chance to work without paper airplanes, airborne paper clips, singing, random movie quotes or other distractions—well, distracting them. Gibbs smiled grimly. DiNozzo could just stay until midnight to finish his case assessment. It would give the night shift someone to torture.

Or vice versa.

* * *

"I have run… totally… dry."

DiNozzo looked over Abby's head, sending a, 'Now, what?' look to Ducky. "Dry of _what_?" he asked cautiously. With Abby, the noun that followed could be darn near anything.

"I-_deeeeeeeeeee-_as," she drew out almost mournfully.

Well, that cleared up the matter. Not.

"Ideas for…?" he prompted. "Torturing the Probie?" Now, that had promise.

"Stop being mean to Timmy," she said automatically.

"Abigail," Ducky said gently, "is concerned about Christmas."

"Christmas," DiNozzo repeated in disbelief. He cocked his head at Abby. "You do know that it's _July_—right?"

"I know!" She raised her head from where she had propped her chin on her cupped hands. "I am so behind it's not funny. Don't laugh!"

DiNozzo held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Not laughing. Honest. But—what's the rush? Why the—" He checked himself before saying 'hysterical.' "—frantic text message?"

She looked at him like he was particularly dense. "I need to out-do what's been done before."

He gave Ducky another baffled look. "She's going to try to out-cook you?"

Now _Ducky_ looked like he thought DiNozzo's transmission had slipped a gear. "No, Anthony," he said patiently, "though Abigail _could_ give me a run for my money." Abby was raised from her funk enough to flash a smile at Ducky, then promptly plopped her face back onto her hands. "Abigail feels the need to continue and expand the traditions set forth these last two Christmases." DiNozzo looked at him blankly. "The holiday pranks, dear boy!"

"Oh." After a moment, his face cleared. "_Oh_!"

(Ducky more than occasionally pointed out to DiNozzo that his frequently fried, heavy carb and fat-laden lunches led to slower mental processes in the afternoon. It also led to accidental siestas and resultant head slaps.)

"Hey, it was fun, but—why not just sit on your success. We zinged Gibbs pretty good, he got Director Shepard back—and we _all_ got tagged last time. Why bother again?"

"Because it was _fun_," she protested.

"Yeah—but it doesn't mean you have to do it _every_ year," he countered.

"Gibbs said those were a couple of his best Christmases _ever_."

"Probably the only good ones since—well—you know," DiNozzo broke off uncomfortably.

"Christmas _is_ a holiday one associates with children," Ducky said in an understanding tone.

"I remember you playing MacGyver with your chemical set, blowing up the house and scaring the dog," Tony teased Abby to gloss over the awkward moment.

Abby actually smiled and let it stay. "Poor Bubba."

"My Christmas memories are not quite so—ah—vivid," Ducky said. "Stockings, of course, and my grandmother would cook the most wonderful dinner—"

"Is that who you learned from?" DiNozzo jumped on the topic. Food was _always_ a good topic.

"One of many. There are a number of excellent cooks and chefs on both the Mallard and Kittridge branches. The food, the diversions, the snow—it _always_ snowed on Christmas," Ducky stated firmly.

"Always? By the Queen's command?" Abby looked a little less morose.

"Think 'Camelot'" he said with a wink. "_That_ was the best—playing in the snow with cousins and friends, all those silly, fun, parlor games—"

"What made it 'the best?'"

"Oh, Anthony—it was _Christmas_!" he chided with a grin. "One of those wonderful, old-fashioned, ice skating, bundled-up, hot chocolate Currier and Ives memories."

"Women in bustles, men in top hats?" DiNozzo was getting into the swing of this.

Ducky glowered. "Just how old do you think I _am_, Anthony?" he grumbled. But he was clearly teasing.

"Oh, not that old!" he said quickly. "Just thinking about those old pictures and all—_way_ before your time, Ducky—it's kind of cool, like time travel." He wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. That sounds too McGeek."

Abby didn't take advantage of the moment to zing him for mocking McGee. She had a sort of faraway look. "Yeah," she said softly, drawing out the word. "Like time travel…" She sat up abruptly. "Let's do it!"

"Time travel?" Ducky laughed.

"As close as we can get! I'm sure I can think of another snowman adventure, I just can't think of it _now_. But it would be so much fun, all the women in fancy dresses, the men in frock coats and top hats, garlands of popcorn and cranberries and swags of paper chains—" She continued to babble, typing notes on her computer screen, Ducky reading over her shoulder and tossing out occasional ideas or memories.

DiNozzo listened distractedly. Abby was out of her blue skunk funk, which was why he had ditched his cold case. And this could be fun. He thought of his favorite Israeli assassin in Victorian dress and barely managed not to snort. McGee? Elflord probably had junk like that in his closet. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Anthony? Is something wrong?"

He began to smile. Then grin. Then snicker. Then laugh, laugh to the point of a stitch in his side and tears in his eyes.

"Do you need your meds adjusted?" Abby demanded.

"Gibbs!" he finally gasped. "Gibbs—dressed up like Prince Albert!"

Abby's eyes sprang open in shock and her jaw dropped. She clapped her hands over her mouth, but not before a horrified squeak slipped through.

"What?" he demanded.

Beside her, Ducky frowned for a moment, then something popped into his mind and he, too, looked mildly appalled. "You—ah—you _do _mean the Regent… yes?"

"Regent?" DiNozzo looked at him blankly, unfamiliar with the term. "You know—Prince Albert. Queen Victoria? Victoria and Albert? They named a museum after them? Dame Judi Densch played her in 'Mrs. Brown,' she was a big woman who wore big black dresses, he wore stiff suits and a top hat? _That_ Prince Albert?" Ducky nodded politely. "What Prince Albert are _you_ thinking of?"

Ducky exchanged a glance with Abby and gave DiNozzo a tiny smile. "Google it," he advised the agent. "But… I wouldn't do it at work. Just in case."

Frowning, DiNozzo left the lab. He was pretty sure he heard a pair of snickers behind him as the door _whooshed_ closed…

* * *

"Two months to go. Do you know where your Christmas plans are?" Tony said in a mock-serious tone.

While Tim tried to explain to Ziva the reference that was slightly archaic to him (and archaic and totally baffling to her) Abby smacked Tony on the shoulder. "Yes, I do," she said smugly. "Ducky is—of course—in charge of dinner. I have a _killer_ dress—oh, we found one in the attic that had been Mrs. Mallard's mother's, it's in _perfect_ shape, she's going to look fabulous—I'm just having a hard time finding the right games to play. So far I've got _Charades_—" She ignored the groans. "—and _Mad_ _Libs_, but most of what I've found is either too much action, like carrying spoonfuls of water across the room or passing an orange from person to person, chin to chin, without using your hands—"

"Abby, no offense, but that's sounding like a kid's party," Tony said cautiously.

"I _know_—that's why I didn't put them on the list. Duh."

"Do we haveta play games?" he said plaintively. "Why not just do what we always do but with the costumes added on?" (He had been against the costume idea until trying on a Victorian outfit at the shop and getting wolf whistles from three different women.) "I just don't want to spend all day playing dorky games." Though he had admitted earlier it could be funny to watch Gibbs play _Charades_.

That earned him a glare from Abby, an, 'oh, really?' look from McGee and a cocked eyebrow from Ziva.

"Well… this is different," he said defensively.

Saturday night. The week before Halloween. Elflord, Lab Rat, Ninja and Self-Proclaimed Lady Killer were huddled around the coffee table at McGee's—

—playing _Trivial Pursuit._

It had started about a year and a half ago when Tony had his appendix out. He had ignored the symptoms until they were almost life threatening, then had post-op problems that sent him back twice and kept him home for most of three weeks. While he was happy to play DVDs and watch TV morning, noon and night, it was quickly _company_ he craved. So the fourth day home, when he was climbing the walls, his friends showed up with pizza, six-packs and a stack of games—unasked but greatly, _greatly_ appreciated. (And playing a game called _Lie, Cheat and Steal_ was bound to be fun—especially against Ziva. Even though it turned out to be 'how to get elected by using the most dirty tricks' it was still fun.)

But the idea of all of NCIS—especially Leroy Jethro Gibbs—discovering Anthony DiNozzo was happily spending one or two evenings a week saying, "Mrs. White in the conservatory with the wrench" or "Ha! Passed 'go,' give me my two hundred bucks, Probie!" was not just something he didn't want to get out, it was a secret to defend with his life. Ducky had stumbled over a planned meeting and, while disagreeing that life would be hell on earth if the intel got out, agreed to keep it on the q.t., occasionally joining them on game night.

"It's different," DiNozzo repeated. "I'm sorry, can you see Gibbs playing _Yhatzee_?"

"He's got a point," McGee conceded.

"But this is _Christmas_," Abby argued. "Gibbs is willing to play along for Christmas." The others looked at her doubtfully. "Well… sort of."

"What did he say about wearing a costume?" DiNozzo continued.

Abby pouted. "Something anatomically impossible regarding non-Kosher food."

"Oink-oink, flap-flap, leaves falling from trees," DiNozzo snorted.

"More like a flight plan that includes taking off from where the sun don't shine," Abby corrected.

"What is sardines?" Ziva suddenly interrupted.

"_Are_ sardines," McGee gently corrected her verb. "Smelly, salty, tiny fish packed tightly in a can and dripping with oil."

"I am familiar with the fish." She pointed to the television. "They are playing parlor games, one character suggested playing _Sardines_. What _is_—" she said with a mildly arched brow, "—the game _Sardines_?"

The other three looked at each other. "Never heard of it," Abby said while McGee spun around in his chair and turned on his monitor.

DiNozzo tipped his head at the television. "Call me crazy—"

"You are crazy," Ziva said agreeably.

"But that guy looks like Ducky."

Abby and Ziva looked at the screen while McGee tapped at the keyboard. "Yeah. He does," Abby agreed.

"Looks good in a monkey suit," DiNozzo said.

Abby grinned. "Wait until you see him in a tux. The real Ducky, not—" She canted her head. "Timmy—what _is_ this show?"

He didn't look up from the computer. "Use the remote, look up the guide."

Abby clicked the buttons. "_**Sapphire and Steel**_?"

"Oh, yeah. British series a couple of decades back, really weird—oh, _Sardines_!" He started to laugh. "It's kind of like _Hide and Go Seek_. But in _Sardines_, one person goes off to hide and everyone hunts for them. The trick is, once you find them, you don't 'out' them, you _join_ them. So instead of one person hiding in the hall closet, you get two, then three when the next person finds them, then four, then—"

DiNozzo grinned. "Oh, that could get _kinky_. I like it."

Ziva snorted. "You would."

"—and you finish the game packed together like sardines," McGee finished.

Ziva arched an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling this could end up with a sensitivity training session?"

The others exchanged a glance. "Out," Abby sighed.

"Skip it," Tony agreed.

McGee started tapping keys. "Back to the drawing board…"

Ziva was still watching the television. "Oh, dear."

A character on the show was heard to say, "Oh, come along, Veronica, you're spoiling it all! We weren't going to play _Murders_ til after dinner!"

"She's not playing," DiNozzo said drily, just as the woman on the television said, "She's not playing, is she, Arthur?"

"Gee, Tony, if NCIS doesn't pan out, you could write for tv," McGee said. He grinned at DiNozzo's glower.

Abby had a hand on her chin and was tapping her lip thoughtfully. "Y'know… the almanac says we won't get much snow this winter. Maybe we should just play _Murder_ and not plan on snowmen."

"Sure." DiNozzo was already bored with the subject. He looked at the board. "Whose turn is it? And when are we ordering pizza?"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding."

The bowl of Jenny's snifter hid what was probably a wide grin. She shrugged and sipped her brandy. Gibbs held the announcement Abby had circulated the day after Labor Day ("To give us time to get our costumes together!") at arm's length (he had sat on his reading glasses that morning). "'Fancy dress?'" he quoted. "What the hell does 'fancy dress' mean?"

"Well, if this were a hundred years ago, Abby would have simply said 'formal dress.' But wearing historical dress makes it more of a costume affair. I think 'fancy dress' was Ducky's doing—and _I_ find it _charming_."

Her senior MCRT team leader snorted (rather rudely).

"I already have a dress," she said in what she hoped was a wheedling tone.

"Good."

"It's two weeks away, when are you—"

"No."

"Oh, Jethro, you'd look—"

"_No_."

"Nothing like a top hat, frock coat—" He snarled something in response and she glared at him. "Gibbs, that is _not_ how you pronounce _frock coat_!"

* * *

"Ducky, this is _wonderful_. I've never had anything like it." Ziva threw aside any pretense of manners and lavishly slathered cheese spread on a homemade cracker (her sixth).

"That, my dear, is a _very_ old family recipe. It was brought into the family by my great-great-great—" Ducky thought for a moment. "—_great_ uncle, Nicholas Wallace-Hunniford. He married Emily Jane Proctor, she was from the Ballard side of—"

DiNozzo let the conversations float around him. Ziva and Ducky, trading recipes and genealogy. Mrs. Mallard and Palmer talking about wrestling. Abby and McGee talking nerdy to each other. All the screwy family relations were here, but where were mom and—

"Oh! More guests!" Mrs. Mallard said happily as the bell rang. Before Ducky had a chance to set down his tray of appetizers, she was out of the living room and into the hall, coterie of yapping Corgis at her feet. "Your mom is _fast_, Ducky," he said, snatching an appealing blob of something on a half-dollar-sized round of bread.

"Tell me about it," his host said darkly.

"Matthew! How delightful! You're joining us for Christmas!"

"Mrs. Mallard, you look… grand." Gibbs' voice floated back to the room. It wasn't a word Gibbs would normally use, but it certainly fit. Mrs. Mallard's outfit was scads of ice blue satin and lace with scallops going down the back into a swooping train (Abby and Ziva called the mess a fishtail). Packed away for a hundred years and a dozen moves within the UK and two in the US, it was in amazingly good shape. She had pulled a set of jaw-dropping diamonds and sapphires from the wall safe to add to her ensemble and could have sailed into an embassy ball without anyone batting an eye.

"And you've brought a young lady with you, how charming." Even if she didn't always remember Jenny Shepard, she was always polite. At the very least, she had never spit at her.

"Mrs. Mallard, Jenny Shepard." Gibbs introduced them for the hundredth or more time as they walked into the living room.

"Oh! My son works with a young lady named Jenny Shepard! How amusing!"

"Yes, isn't it," Jenny agreed. "Oh, you've done a wonderful job of decorating the room!" She looked around at the swags of greenery, strings of berries and popcorn, miles of paper chains and twinkling lights. It was bright, cheery and, like their costumes, old-fashioned. She smiled brightly at the earlier arrivals.

They stared at Jenny—and Gibbs—in silence. "Gibbs," Abby breathed. "I—you—it—!"

Ducky saved the day. "Jenny, you look wonderful." She did; her hair was swept up in a soft Gibson Girl, held in place with glittering pins that went with the jet beading of her forest green gown. It was interesting that all three of the NCIS women were costumed in ankle-to-toe gowns that looked damned sexy even though nothing was revealed; less _was_ more. "Jethro." No titles at this party. Ducky held up a tray. "Hors d'oeuvre? May I get you a glass of champagne punch?"

"Thanks, Duck, yeah," Gibbs said, Jenny echoing his assent with a smile and a nod.

"My compliments to your tailor," Ducky said with a straight face as he headed toward the punchbowl.

Gibbs' frock coat was from the beginning of Victoria's reign, his jacket, waistcoat and trousers were form the last year of Edward's—and his shirt from J C Penney's about three years before. "By the time he got around to calling the costume shops, everything was rented," Jenny explained.

"Yeah, I was _lucky_—" Gibbs said with a sardonic smile. "—to find this stuff."

"But you dressed up!" Abby squealed. "Thank you!"

Jenny accepted her cup of punch from Ducky and went over to ooh and aah over dresses and accessories with Ziva, Abby and Mrs. Mallard (with Jimmy throwing in an occasional knowledgeable comment about footwear). "How did you convince him?" Abby asked as they settled onto the couch.

Gibbs gave Jenny a mild glare from across the way. "I have my ways," she said mysteriously.

Gibbs tossed his drink down, decided it was pretty good and went back for a second cup, and turned around to find he was facing DiNozzo, McGee and a very bemused Ducky Mallard. He sighed. "She threatened me with sensitivity training," he admitted. McGee snickered and turned it into a cough. "All day." DiNozzo flat-out grinned. "Every day." Ducky couldn't stop a chuckle. "For a _month_."

"Hey." DiNozzo ran his thumbs down the lapels of his jacket, imitating a prosperous Victorian gentleman. "This beats sailor suits."

"Oh! What a lovely idea!" Mrs. Mallard cried. Gibbs looked around DiNozzo and caught sight of her sitting on the couch, hands clasped enthusiastically. "Parlor games!" He forced a smile. "I know—_Sardines_!"

Not recognizing the name, he looked at DiNozzo for help. "You may be in that sensitivity training anyway, Boss…"

* * *

"_Murder_!" Abby announced.

They had worked through_ Mad Libs, On My Trip Around the World, Fortunately/Unfortunately, Twenty Questions _and _Charades._ (Gibbs had proved to be quite good at _Charades_.)

Jenny grinned. "Another snowman murder?"

"No… just _Murder_." Her mouth turned down in an almost cartoonish frown. "No snow. Probably not for a couple more days."

"It _always_ snows on Christmas… well, maybe not," Ducky said ruefully. "Do we have enough time for _Murder_?" he cautioned. "Dinner is set for four."

"Oh, sure," she said breezily. She ran over to the credenza and walked around the room, holding out one group of envelopes for the women to choose from and one for the men, chattering all the while. "Okay. Inside the big envelope are a set of papers and another envelope. Don't open the envelope til the end! It will tell you if you are the murderer. One of you will be the murderer, the others have to figure out who the murderer is, who I am—I'm the victim, because I wrote this and it wouldn't be fair for me to play, would it?—where everyone was sitting at the table, how I got killed, why I got killed, there's a whole list and a grid if you want to work it like a logic puzzle, and—okay, this part is kind of subjective—also what Christmas song would be a good title for the mystery. One of the pages is your name and your background and the grid and blanks, one is clues, one is red herrings. We go around in a circle, you get to ask anyone one question, we keep going around and around. You have to figure out if what they're saying is true or false, but so does everyone else. If they say something that you can look at your clues and you know it's false, you write it down, everyone else may get it wrong. It's… part _Twenty Questions_, part _Bullshit_, part logic puzzle, part crime scene investigation—"

"I am _so_ no good at this," DiNozzo groaned, thumbing through his papers.

"Yeah, I can tell by your case reports," Gibbs shot back. But he was smirking. "No snowman murder?" he muttered, glancing through his own papers.

"No snow," Abby said sadly.

He held up the envelope. "I meant on paper?"

She looked chagrined. "I didn't even think of it… Okay." Abby picked up her script. "Welcome to Christmas dinner at Little Scrumping-On-the-Bay. Grandmother and Grandfather—" She saw Jimmy start to raise his hand and gave him a glower. He dropped his hand. "—have invited all the children to dinner and a good, old-fashioned holiday. Sadly, someone will not live to the plum pudding. Who? How? Why?" she recited dramatically.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Why? An excellent question… just not the way Abby meant it.

"Grandfather and Grandmother are Ebenezer and Adrianna Crawford. They have three children, Eugenia Gillingham, who was widowed in The Great War, Christopher, who is married to Millicent, and Algernon, who is separated from his wife, Felicity. Felicity is _not_ attending the festivities," Abby read.

Gibbs snorted. "Instant victim." Abby glared at him.

"All of the adults have children who are in attendance but some are not assigned to anyone because we're kind of a small group. If there are clues from the rugrats or other people, I'll read them. Also joining us will be Agnes Kilgore, Adrianna's elderly sister. Oh, we do have adult children who _are_ in the envelopes—Ethelred and Bertram are two of Christopher and Millicent's sons."

"Abby, _where_ did you get these names?" DiNozzo said with a snigger.

"My family tree," Ducky said mildly.

Gibbs grinned as DiNozzo withered in his chair. He opened his envelope and peeked at the first paper. Hmm. He was Christopher Crawford, eldest son and proud father of five. Who was his spouse? He glanced around the group. _With my luck, it's Palmer._

* * *

"No, Maxwell is not sitting to the left of his great-grandfather." Abby read off the clue for Eugenia's youngest child.

Gibbs read over his notes, new glasses perched on the end of his nose. "What kind of car do you drive?" he asked DiNozzo.

"Gee, Pops, you probably bought it for me." DiNozzo had been revealed early on to be Ethelred Crawford, ne'er do well second son to Gibbs and—not Palmer, Jenny. DiNozzo consulted his cheat sheets. "Um, I drive a—jeez, Pontiac Shadow? Please."

"What gift did you give your grandfather?" Ziva (Aunt Agnes) asked Ducky (Christopher's elder son, Bertram).

He perused his notes. "It doesn't say." He looked at Abby in surprise.

"Make it up."

"Hmm. A set of Sherlock Holmes, I believe."

Jenny frowned at her synopsis sheet with circles, arrows, cross-through lines and question marks. "Um… Algernon." McGee looked up sharply. "What car do _you_ drive?"

"A… Plymouth. Plymouth Valiant."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Abby said for the third or fourth time. "They didn't have Valiants or Shadows or Comets or Solstices back then, but they _did_ have Wizards and Glorias. Well, in the 30s, anyway."

"And that isn't Victorian era—or even Edwardian," McGee said.

"It's not?" she said, surprised.

"Did you take _anything_ outside of science classes?" he teased.

"Sure," she said with a grin. "Theatre arts."

Gibbs exchanged a look with Jenny. Whether Abby was telling whole or half truth… it explained a lot.

The game had taken so long that they had needed to break for dinner and were now sitting around the living room, leisurely nibbling on plum pudding and pie while winding down the game.

"Mother," Ducky prodded gently. "It's your turn. To whom would you like to ask a question?"

She pointed to Ziva. "You drive too fast!" she pronounced.

"Now the question: is that being said to Aunt Agnes… or Officer Da-veed," Tony muttered _sotto voce_ to Jenny. She smiled and shrugged.

"Mother, that's not a _question_." He looked over her paper, pointed out a line and whispered something.

"She doesn't look a thing like Adrianna," she said with a pout. Ducky looked at her. "Very well." With Ducky prompting her softly from the side, she asked Abby, "Did you ask someone to drive you to the village?"

Abby grinned. "Yes, yes, I did."

Gibbs nodded to himself as he scrawled an _**x**_ next to Aunt Agnes. "I've got it." He looked up in surprise.

Ducky, who had just said, "I have it!" looked equally surprised. "Please." He waved a gracious hand indicating Gibbs should go first.

"No, no, Duck, you go."

"We can alternate," Ducky suggested. At Gibbs' nod, he said, "The victim was my dear grandmother, Lady Crawford."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "She was sitting at the south end of the table."

"My father—" Ducky suppressed a smile and inclined his head toward Gibbs. "—sat to her left, my Aunt Eugenia—" he glanced at his mother, who had done quite well with the game (she lived in a land of make believe half the time, it wasn't that hard of a stretch), "—to her right."

"She was killed by Aunt Agnes."

Ziva gasped at Gibbs' revelation. "Why would I kill my dear sister?"

Ducky reached over and patted her hand. "It was an accident, dear. You got into the car, your glasses fogged up—truly, you didn't mean to run her down."

Ziva gave Abby a sad look. "I am sorry, Addie." She was having great fun playing along.

"That's okay, I forgive you," she said cheerfully. "Next?"

Ducky and Gibbs ran through the rest of their answers, Ducky getting the last. "Aunt Agnes drove a Comet. The song would be _**Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer**_**—**_Dasher_, _Dancer_, _and Prancer_ _and Vixen_," he sang. "_Comet__ and Cupid_—"

Everyone opened the envelopes marked "?" Ziva ruefully turning over the card reading "murderer."

"Two winners!" Abby crowed. She had provided little prizes for the winners of the other games, but hadn't figured on two—and this was the "big" game, with one "big" prize (a bottle of Electric Reindeer wine).

"Huh." Gibbs seemed surprised. "Not what I thought."

Ducky gave him a puzzled look. "What else would it be?"

"Given who the victim was… I figured, _**Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer**_."

Amid the whoops of laughter, Ducky pointed to Gibbs and caught Abby's eye. "Winner," he said loudly. "One winner!"

But she was quickly distracted. "It's snowing!" she shrieked. She threw her papers on the floor and ran to the window. "Look! Look, everyone! It's _snowing_!"

She ran back, grabbed Mrs. Mallard's hands and excitedly led her outside, the others following behind.

Gibbs stood on the porch, watching friends and coworkers scamper about in the falling snow like children, heedless of their winter finery. "Ducky said, 'it _always_ snows on Christmas.'"

"It _does_!" Ducky said happily. "Pardon me, Mother. Pardon me, Father," he teased, heading down the walk.

Gibbs grinned, enjoying watching his "children" at play. "Looks like the top off a box of Christmas cookies."

"Currier and Ives," Jenny clarified, tucking her hand through his elbow.

McGee nailed DiNozzo with a well-aimed snowball and DiNozzo took after him, yelling, "You are _so_ _dead_, Uncle Algernon!"

Gibbs shook his head, thinking of the serenity in the old pictures. "If you squint." He smiled down at Jenny. "Merry Christmas, Millicent."

Jenny let Gibbs put an arm about her and pull her closer to his side. "Merry Christmas, Christopher."

* * *

_Author's notes and oddball stuff_

_The title and Gibbs' one-up on Ducky is thanks to a friend in real life, Rose Baker._

_The other cars mentioned and songs would have been:_

_Plymouth Valiant ("All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Vince Vance & the __Valiants)_

_Pontiac Solstice ("Ring Out Solstice Bells" by Jethro Tull)_

_Triumph Gloria Southern Cross, 1936 (though there is also a Gloria luxury car from 1959, from the Prince Motor Company of Japan) ("Gloria in Excelsis Deo (Angels We Have Heard on High)" (traditional))_

_Hillman Wizard (1930s) ("Wizards in Winter" Trans-Siberian Orchestra)_

_Pontiac Shadow ("Oogie Boogie Shadow" from "Nightmare Before Christmas")_

_There really is Electric Reindeer wine. I've bought it at Cost Plus over the past 30 years. Not bad suff._

_If anyone figures out how to play Abby's version of Murder, let me know. It was the biggest hodgepodge of games; unlike the be-all-end-all Scrabble game from Enharmonic Interval, we did NOT play this IRL._

_The episode of Sapphire and Steel is "Dr. McDee Must Die." Interesting series, if you get the chance to see it._


End file.
